May I Have This Dance?
by ButWaitTheresMore
Summary: Just a quick fluffly little Laslow/Camilla one shot I wrote for the fun of it. Mild spoilers.
"Selena and Odin. How about that? I always had a feeling they'd end up together."

"Mhmm."

"Come on, Lord Xander! Smile! It's a wedding!"

"I _am_ smiling, Laslow."

The younger man simply groaned in frustration. His boss had always been an uptight man. Still, Laslow supposed Xander _was_ smiling, at least on a technicality.

...But he had never been one to accept technicalities.

"Will you at least get out there and dance? It could be fun!"

Xander sighed. "You don't have to stay here and pester me, you know. Why don't _you_ go dance?"

"Because I don't have a partner!" he replied, cheekily holding out his hand for the prince to join him.

Xander merely glared back at him. "...Are you trying to be funny?"

"...Apparently not."

"Laslow..." he finally offered. "I appreciate... Whatever you're trying to do here. But believe me, you don't have to worry for my sake. Go. Have fun."

"I... I just thought that you deserved a break," Laslow sighed. "You're always trying so hard to be responsible for everyone. It might be nice to take it easy once in a while."

At last, Xander smiled. An honest smile. "As I said, I do appreciate it, my friend. But someone _does_ need to be responsible here. Do you remember what happened at the last wedding this little group hosted?"

"Well, yes, but... We've instructed the bartender _not_ to serve Lady Corrin this time."

In hindsight, someone should have kept an eye on Corrin. She'd never had anything alcoholic before. Which wouldn't have been _as much_ of a problem, if it weren't for the fact that she was capable of transforming into an enormous dragon at will. But luckily no one had been hurt, and on the bright side, now they knew.

Xander huffed. Someone who hadn't known Xander as well might have thought he was frustrated, but Laslow could tell he was only stifling a laugh. "...I suppose I... _Do_ know a few steps..." he muttered, almost embarrassed.

"Felicia's had her eye you all night, you know..." Laslow teased.

The prince merely shook his head, still smiling, before finally sighing and giving in to his retainer's demands. Elise and Corrin were so surprised to see their brother dancing that they lost their place in their music. Once they caught themselves, they resumed their song; a simple, medium paced piano and violin piece.

Laslow grinned as he watched the dance. Odin and Selena were in the center of it all, enjoying their new time as husband and wife. The two had long been his closest friends, and seeing them happy together gave him a strange sense of nostalgia. He wondered what their parents would have thought, had they been there.

 _Lissa would have loved this. She'd probably make a scene, crying about how her "little boy's all grown up." Cordelia would have prepared quite the speech. She'd read a passage from some poet or something... Something sappy and romantic._

"They really _are_ good together..." he muttered absentmindedly.

"Agreed," came a voice from over his shoulder.

"Ah! Lady Camilla! You startled me."

The princess laughed. "Only you could get my brother to relax for a day," she said, taking stock of the dance floor. "Thank you."

Laslow snapped back to reality just in time to see Felicia nearly fall over, with Xander barely catching his partner.

"Please, don't mention it," he said, chuckling. "Merely helping out a friend."

"Just the same... I'm glad he has you."

Now Laslow's face turned beet red. "Th-thank you, Lady Camilla. It, um... It means a lot."

A few moments later, Corrin and Elise began to play a slow dance. Laslow took this as his opportunity.

"You know..." he said, holding out a hand to his royal companion. "In some cultures, it's tradition that the best man and maid of honor share a dance. And later a cup of tea?"

She smiled and wordlessly took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

"...I didn't think that would work..." he muttered to himself.

"Oh? Did you say something?" she teased. She'd have been lying if she'd said she got no enjoyment out of seeing Laslow so flustered.

"N-no! Nothing at all, milady!"

Laslow led Camilla across the floor, turning and twirling his partner expertly, never missing a step. Camilla followed. Despite being a rather talented dancer herself, she'd never danced with a partner who commanded the floor as well as Laslow.

"Tell me..." she said. "Where _did_ you learn to dance?"

"My mother. She was famous for her dancing back home."

"Oh? And where is 'home' for you?"

"It's... Um... Quite far away..." he said nervously. "I-I don't think you'd know of it."

"Try me," she said, a mixture of offense and malice in her voice. "I may be smarter than I look."

"N-no! That's not... Not what I meant at all!" he responded, making an art out of tripping over his words. "I don't think a- _anyone_ here would know of... Of it..."

"Hmph."

"W-well... Let me tell you about the royalty of my country. Perhaps you'll recognize them."

"...Do go on," she conceded, her usual tone returning as quickly as it had left.

"Let's start with the king," Laslow began, his mind drifting away. "He's got blue hair, a birthmark on his right shoulder, and a horrible sense of fashion. He's a blunt, honest man, and he's also _very_ trusting. Well loved by his people, and a peerless warrior."

"...He honestly doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh? Then let's move on. His eldest daughter, the princess. Gorgeous, beyond compare. She has her father's hair. She's much like him, except perhaps more reserved and serious. She's one of the most talented warriors I've ever met."

"High praise, coming from you. But no, I've never met her either. One more."

Laslow grinned cheekily. "Alright," he said. "Last one. The prince. The king's nephew. He's an eccentric man. Blonde, spiked hair. He's got quite the flair for theatrics, always makes his presence known. He's actually quite the talented mage. And you know the strangest thing about him?"

"What's that?"

"He always names his weapons," Laslow answered with a wink.

Camilla glared and shook her head. "Must it be so impossible to get an honest answer out of you?"

"I do apologize, milady. I couldn't resist."

"Hmph." she frowned. But it wasn't long before her frown broke into a slight laugh. "Alright, I'll admit. That _was_ kindof funny."

As she spoke, Corrin and Elise finished their song. A gentle applause rang out across the dance floor. Then, the two started up again, this time performing a fast paced jig.

"One more?" asked Laslow, holding out a hand to Camilla.

* * *

 **A/N: Contrary to how it may seem if you've been looking at the last times I've updated a story, I'm not dead! I decided to write a few quick one shots, to get back into writing.**

 **I honestly wasn't planning on writing Laslow/Camilla. I just wanted to do a quick wedding scene. But it sortof evolved this way, so, well... Here ya go.**


End file.
